Love at A price
by DieHart
Summary: Dylan and Marco are back together again, but what about Tim? Ellie's concerned that he's being to vulnerable. But does Dylan really have a sinister plot behind his golden locks?
1. Fifty Cents

**Love at A Price**

**Chapter 1: Fifty Cents**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Degrassi characters nor am I affiliated with them in any way. The only characters that I own have asterisk() next to their name the first time they are introduced to the story._

Dylan and Marco pulled up in Dylan's new car. Turning to face Dylan, Marco kissed him softly on the lips and said, "I love you. We're meeting up at The Dot after school, right?"

Returning the kiss, Dylan tapped Marco on the nose and replied, "Of course we are. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Marco giggled and sighed, turning to face the Degrassi Community School building. He jogged up the steps where he was met by his best friend, Ellie Nash.

Laughing and waving off Craig, she turned to Marco asking, "So, what's with the school-girl giggle? Did you and Dylan have fun last night?"

"Hey!" he called, pouting and swatting at her playfully. Straightening his shirt he said, " El, you and I both know that we had a serious talk yesterday. I told him I didn't want to see other people and that if he ever did something like that to me again it was over." He sat on the side of the steps and sighed, remembering the night of Dylan's college party.

It was a night of despair. Marco had found Dylan in bed with another man and when Dylan went to go find and talk to Marco about seeing other people, Marco had kissed Craig to try to make him jealous. It hadn't worked.

Marco had hated Dylan for at least a month after the incident and had tried dating many different guys, though he was still in love with Dylan. "Earth to Marco," Ellie said, waving her hand in front of his face. "This is Ellie Nash, your best friend, still waiting for you to come out of the clouds." Marco was startled as he was snapped out of his reverie and jumped.

"Sorry," he replied apologetically. "I'm just thinking about what's going to happen at The Dot today. He told me he wanted to meet me there last night and I wonder what he's going to say. I wish he would tell me he'd be with me forever." The bell rang before Ellie could respond to Marco.

He darted off to class only to miss Ellie call, "Just be careful what you wish for."

During Marco's first period Media Mersion class, he recieved an instant message from Spinner during Mr. Simpson's lecture. The little box blinked furiously in the corner of the screen before Marco clicked it. The little message bubble popped up on the screen.

"Spinster5000: What was with that little kiss with Dylan? I thought you hated him? Why would you go locking lips with Michaelchuk? Didn't he want to see other people?" Rolling his eyes, Marco typed out a quick response to Spinner's ignorance.

"MarcoDelStudly: I talked to him last night, though it's none of your business. I gave him one more chance to prove himself to me. And we'll be at The Dot today." Hitting send, he waited for Gavin's response. It came all too soon and was extremely uncalled for.

"Spinster5000: Oh God, Marco. Your such a faggot. I can't even believe I'm still a friend with a homo like you." Marco deleted the message without bothering to reply to it, giving the computer screen a death glare.

He raised his and asked, "Uh, Mr. Simpson sir, may I go to the restroom?" Archie dismissed him and upon approval, Marco ran out of the room, holding back tears. He ran across the basketball court and down to the back alley of the school. He flopped down on the steps and started crying, tears cascading from his face and falling onto the asphalt. He sniffed and heard a pair of shoes walking up behind him.

"Guess who?" came Dylan's voice softly. Looking up with watery eyes, Marco scooted over and patted the cement step. Dylan took a seat and tilted Marco's chin up with three fingers and kissed his lips gently. Marco kissed back hesitantly, then backed away.

"Marco, what's wrong? You're not the same Marco I talked to this morning, what happened?" Becoming extremely serious, Dylan asked, "Did somebody do something to you Marco, because if they did, then you need to tell me."

"Nope," he said deftly. "Just Spn being an idiot."

**EN**: This is designed to keep you on the back of your chair, so calm down.


	2. Uplifted

**Love at A Price  
Chapter 2: Uplifted **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Degrassi characters nor am I affiliated with them in any way. The only characters that I own have asterisk next to their name the first time they are introduced to the story._

Dylan laughed, ruffling Marco's hair playfully. "Isn't Spinner always an idiot? What really happened?" Looking to Marco with a look of concern in his eyes, Dylan actually wanted to know what was going on in Marco's life. Marco shook his head no, leaning on Dylan's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened babe," he admitted quietly. "It's just that I was talking to Spinner in class and he called me a... he called me a--" Marco sighed, sniffling lightly, unable to finish his sentence. "Well, he called me something that I thought that I got over, but I guess not. He got to me Dylan."

Dylan scoffed, shaking his head in distaste. Turning to face Marco, he kissed a tear-streaked cheek gently. "Marco, I am your boyfriend. It shouldn't matter what regular people say to you. It should be about what people who really mean something say, and it'll always be good. I am special to you, right Marco?" Marco smiled weakly and nodded.

"Of course you mean something to me. You are my everything," he cooed, being completely honest. "I don't know where I would be without you Dylan." Smiling, Marco leaned over to Dylan and kissed him softly on the lips, catching hid boyfriend's hands. Dylan kissed Marco back tenderly, nipping Marco's lower lip softly. Before the kiss could escalate any further, Marco broke it and stood up.

"I have to get back to class. Simpson will freak if he knows where I am instead of in the washrooms." Smiling nervously, Marco waited until Dylan stood before turning back onto the school campus. Once back in the classroom, Marco opened up a new chat box and typed quickly, hitting send with the mouse.

"MarcoDelStudly: Spin is an idiot. Left to go to the alley and found Dylan. He's always there for me Ellie. I think that he really means it this time. I can't wait for after school," was the message awaiting a response from former girlfriend Ms. Nash.

Seeing the message pop up onto her screen, Ellie clicked it and read the message quickly, frowning after what she read.

"Elliebelle#1: Well, Spinner is Spinner, but I don't know if you should trust Dylan just yet. He may seem trustworthy now, but he did leave you to go see other people. And he did it quite rudely." Looking up from her screen, Ellie looked at Marco, biting her lip. "I just don't think you should go to the Dot today. I don't trust him Marco, and I don't think you should either." Moving her mouse, Ellie hit the send button on the computer screen, sending the message into cyberspace.

Hearing the small "ping" of a new message, Marco uttered a small "finally," as he opened the box. Quickly scanning the message, he grimaced, reading his friend's concern.

"MarcoDelStudly: I never asked for your opinion El. Why can't you just be happy for me, huh? I finally found someone who I really love, after going through Tim and the stuff with Dylan. I just want to be accepted by my friends, and you're not helping." Tapping the send button to Ellie, he exited out of the chat browser.

"And that'll do it for today class. Please finish your assignments and don't forget to save!" Mr. Simpson reminded the students who were shutting off their computers. Marco smiled as the final class bell rang, not able to contain himself. Today would be the day that Dylan would tell Marco that he would be with him forever, or so he hoped.

Ellie's last words before the first class bell poked through the back of his head. "Be careful what you wish for," she had muttered, not thinking that he had heard. In fact, that one sentence had been on his mid all day, but Marco would have Dylan as his, no matter what. He would do whatever it would take to make Dylan love him forever. Little did Marco know, Dylan's love would come at a high price, one too high to exchange.

**EN: **You have to comment to keep the story coming. I got three comments, and that doesn't make me want to do anything with the story.


End file.
